Mother Told Me
by Vibranium Vibrator
Summary: Izaya isnt at his best and gets a little injury. What can a poor underground doctor do? Shinra x Izaya, and if you stare closely, a smudge of Shizuo x Izaya. FLUFFEH.


EDIT;;- Yes, yes I realize that Iza-Chan was OOC. But I feel that was evident that this was OOC anyway, due to crotch grabs, cute kisses, and tears. `-`

Heyo! Cookie-Chan here with a shot at fluffiness! Ive had several DRRR oneshots going on lately, but this is the first one published! I need to help with the dire shortage of ShinZaya on here.

We are rating this T because I dont think a crotch grab is Mature... Maybe... NO. T it is.  
Extra warnings~ Shizzy is ass-ish kinda, Crotch grab, Shizzy trying to be alluring, Izaya screaming like he gonna get raped, TEARS. TEH TEARS.

ONWARD, INTO SOMEWHAT FOREIGN TERRITORY!

* * *

It started out as the days usually do; a trip through the city.

I was being distant, skipping tunelessly to my own merry feelings, when a rough hand landed on my shoulder. I wouldn't have flinched on any other occasion, but it was how much force was put into that small gesture that caused an alarm to go off in my head. Though I knew good and well I should have slipped out of the grasp and ran away, I stayed. My eyes, I could feel, were very wide. Frozen.

I wasn't in any shape to put up with these shenanigans, and in better wording, I was off my game. I guess that's why I was a little frightened by the barbaric tactics. I, without turning, answered with a small, "Hello, Shizu-Chan~." I could hear the fear in my own voice. I didn't like it at _all._

"Oi, Iza-Ku~n." His voice was taunting, and as he said it, the hand tightened painfully around my shoulder. I tried to turn around, but the grip he had on me didn't allow such pleasure. "What did I say about seeing you around 'bukuro, Flea?" His voice was surprisingly level, but I knew better than to let it fool me.

I tensed.

I still wasn't going to grace him with an answer, however. I can only assume he realized this, because he growled and turned me to face him forcefully. Even though I had enough time before his hand returned to gripping to escape, I couldn't will myself to move, yet I couldn't figure why. He stared at me angrily for a few seconds, before a menacing grin stretched across the expanse of his features.

I could do no more than stare, though I still tried to keep the displeased, uninterested frown on my face. My eyes however, were a dead giveaway to my feeling of fright.

"Oh? Is the almighty louse _scared?_So all I had to do was back you into a corner and the façade falls, huh?" He chuckled, his face moving in to be almost an inch away from my own. His breath fanned over my cheeks and I shook in the slightest. There was something off here. And it made me very uncomfortable. Though throughout it all, I still refused to answer. I didn't trust my voice any longer.

He laughed again, the sound breathy and laced with a rich undertone. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was trying to seduce me.  
"Look at you; you're trembling. I guess you've been knocked off your high horse." It was then that I gained some confidence, retorting with a quick,  
"Don't be stupid, Shizzy. You have to be able to reach the horse before you can knock me off of it."

At this he seemed angered both at the fact I had spoken, and at what was said. His teeth clenched together and he jerked upright, a visible age radiating steadily from his twitching form.

"Just don't know when to shut your damn mouth, do ya, Flea?!" His voice rose considerably from the calm alluring tone it had once been, and his hand flew to my shirt, gripping a wad of it and hoisting me from the ground we stood. Even though I wasn't scared of this motion in the slightest, my hands flew to the stronger hand buried in my shirt to grip it for a little assistance.  
"Oh, contrary. I do knowwhen to shut my mouth; I just choose not to apply that knowledge when dealing with protozoan monsters like you." I smirked and letting go of his calloused fingers and allowed my arms to fall limply at my sides.

He stared at me with unhidden anger, before dropping me suddenly, causing my legs to surge with a tingling sensation borderline painful. As I tried to recover quickly enough from the pain, another rose to the surface. I could feel my eyes widen as I snapped my head down to where the pain was centralized. There, nestled just as content as could be was Shizuo's hand, gripping my crotch, with extreme force. I screeched in a most un-manly fashion and attempted to pry the hand away from the sensitive area, but couldn't without hurting myself more.

Before I could yell any profanities though, Shizuo used that very same hand placed indecently on my body to lift me up. I kept up my flailing and yelling, desperately pleading for some sort of relief from the relentless hand, but I received no such pleasure. He placed the other hand firmly on my chest, allowing for it to register in my mind what was going to happen as I was held over his head. I tried desperately to grasp onto his arm, but I couldn't quite gain purchase.

His palm dug harshly into my groin, just before he pulled back into a pre-launch position, and then forward, me flying at an impressive speed. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE!"

The distance I flew should've been short, but given Shizuo's strength and my weight, I flew a lot farther. I would have warned whoever was in my line of landing that if they didn't move I was bound to collide with them, but my eyes were closed tightly to avoid any sicknesses; what with all the rushing air.

And almost as soon as it started, it ended, with me colliding forcefully with some poor innocent bystander, the force knocking both of us to the sidewalk. Upon hitting the ground, my head connected roughly with the concrete, causing tears to spring to my eyes instantly.

"What in God's name-!?" The person I had fallen into exclaimed, but my head hurt too bad to open my eyes, much less decipher who it came from. The person stood –I know because they had to push me off to stand- and I could only assume they noticed who I was, because they immediately dropped to the concrete beside me and their hands flew to my –most likely- bleeding scalp. "Iza-Chan!" The call of that name told me the poor bystander was Shinra.

"Can't… H-h-hurts!" The sentence turned into a string of whined curse words before morphing into a frame shaking sob.  
"Oh dear…" Shinra murmured softly, his fingers probing lightly at my skull. I reached a hand blindly and grabbed onto his coat, curling my fingers into it tightly and desperately. That was all I could do before the mind-numbing pain pulled me unconscious.

* * *

"Iza-Chan? Iza-Chaaaan~!" Shinra pinched my arm and my hand shot up quickly, connecting with his face. One eye cracked open and I saw Shinra cradling his cheek with a pout on his face, his glasses slightly askew.

"Oww…" He whined, and I smiled and reached up to my head, discovering that it was wrapped with bandages. "You're saying 'Oww'?" I chuckled, even though the pounding headache and insistent pain were hardly laughable.  
"Oh, stop it, you! It was only mild bleeding."

"I still bled." I pointed out, causing Shinra to nod. I poked the bandages and flinched when the pain from the small action was immediate, tears instantly sliding down my cheeks. He slapped my hand away and wiped my tears away softly. "Don't fiddle with it and it won't hurt." He scolded, though it was still a little playful.  
I glowered halfheartedly and crossed my arms.

"You could do something for the pain…" I muttered angrily.

He stood silently for a moment, before coming to stand directly beside me. He paused, then brushed my bangs away from my bandaged forehead and placed a soft kiss on the surface. My cheeks felt as hot as his looked as he fixed his glasses tentatively.

"If you kiss it, it'll make it feel better…" He mumbled bashfully. I smiled and pulled him close. "Well if that's the case..." He seemed a bit confused as I leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss to his own cheek. "Does it feel better?" I asked, causing him to blush a dark rosy color, before nodding. "How about yours?"

"You know what, Doc?" He looked up from his timid stance, worry written on his face. "I feel better already."

* * *

DAT FLUFF. You loved it. As I said, Shizzy was out of line, but Shin-Chan's magic lips of doctor-ness made it all better.  
Review, My little lovelies! And dont forget...

I LUFFLES YOU ALL~!


End file.
